El solía llamarse Prusia
by Lafanlocadelosfics
Summary: "Está muriendo Antonio, Prusia está muriendo…" Sin poder evitarlo, Francia se había puesto a llorar. Mientras, Antonio estaba paralizado, sin poder articular palabra que explicaba lo que sentía. No, no existían palabras que pudieran explicar lo que sentía en ese momento... La muerte de un ser querido sumergirá al mundo en una tristeza sin precedentes, pero ¿Es en verdad el final?


**El solía llamarse Prusia…**

**Capítulo 1: Consecuencias letales**

_2 de Setiembre de 1945 – Fin de la segunda guerra mundial_

"_(…) La segunda guerra mundial por fin ha culminado, con la absoluta derrota de Las Potencias de Eje, el mundo vuelve a estar en paz; o eso es lo que la mayoría quiere creer…" […] "A veces la paz solo se consigue a través de ríos de sangre, o… ¿Es la primera la consecuencia de la segunda?"_

Luego de la guerra terminara, los vencedores (Los Aliados) festejaban su victoria y se felicitaban entre ellos, de manera muy falsa, por tan buen combate y desempeño; todos menos uno…

Francia no había asistido a la fiesta que habían organizado los aliados para poder festejar y regodearse de su victoria. Al contrario de lo que la mayoría pensaría, no era que no había sido invitado, para desagrado de Inglaterra, sino que una bruma de depresión y preocupación lo consumía internamente; destruyendo todo sentimiento y voluntad de festejar.

Francia, que había vivido casi toda su vida en la derrota, y que se aprovechaba de la desgracia ajena para conseguir sus victorias, descubrió por primera vez que la verdadera victoria tenía un sabor amargo. Y el, aun siendo el país de amor, no podía endulzarla de ninguna manera… mucho menos aligerar el peso en su conciencia.

Sabía que si no se quitaba este peso de encima lo condenaría el resto de sus días, así que sin más reparo ni pensarlo dos veces fue con la única persona que podía ayudarlo: España.

…

Golpes resonaron en la puerta de Antonio, mejor conocido como España, y este se sorprendió mucho al ver que tenía visitas a las 2:30 AM, así que fue a ver quién era. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a un depresivo Francia frente a él, pues no le era habitual verlo sin su aura de narcisismo o su muy bien cuidada apariencia. No. El Francia, que se encontraba frente a él, poseía un aura de depresión casi absoluta, casi de culpabilidad, totalmente ajena al Francis que todos conocían. España se aterro de ver a su viejo camarada en este estado.

¡Francis! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿No deberías estar festejando con el resto de los aliados en casa de Alfred? Ven, pasa a mi casa y dime que te paso.

Antonio – dijo Francis con una voz cansada, sin moverse del lugar - Necesito tu ayuda, por favor, tienes que ayudarme o sino… no sé cuánto más podré soportarlo.

¿Ayudarte? ¿En qué cosa? Por favor, _tío_, dime que te ha pasado.

Es…es… - Francia tubo que juntar toda la fuerza que le quedaba para lo que diría a continuación - Prusia, el… no está bien, Antonio, el… está sufriendo y todo es mi culpa.

¡¿Gilbert?! – Grito España - ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Cómo que está sufriendo… y que es tu culpa?– Pregunto un poco más relajado, no por eso menso impactado, pero aun así igual de nervioso.

El… - Los ojos de Francia comenzaron a volverse lloroso, todo el dolor que había estado acumulando se dispararían en cualquier momento.

¿Qué pasa con él? ¡Vamos Francia dilo! Puedes confiar en mí, no te juzgare ¿Qué tiene Gil…?

Él está… está enfermo. Es muy grave.

¿Gil…en-enfer-mo? – Tartamudeo España, no podía creer que uno de sus mejores amigos estuviera enfermo… no - ¿Qué tan grave es su situación? – A lo mejor, aun había esperanza…

Está muriendo… Antonio, Prusia está muriendo… los Aliados ya están considerando decretarlo Estado disuelto…permanentemente.

Sin poder evitarlo, Francia se había puesto a llorar mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo al tiempo que dirigía su mano aguantada a su boca para hogar unos sollozos.

Mientras, Antonio lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos y con una mirada mirada perdida; paralizado, sin poder articular palabra que explicaba lo que sentía en aquel momento. No, a su parecer no existían palabras en su diccionario, ni en ningún otro, que pudieran explicar lo que sentía. Tampoco lo que pensaba, pues su mente estaba casi en blanco, solo resonaba el eco de las palabras de que acababa de escuchar de la boca de su amigo: _**"Está muriendo…Prusia está muriendo…"**_

Si se pudieran unir las palabras: Angustia, depresión, horror, impotencia, tristeza, culpa, incredulidad, impacto, miedo, desgracia, nefasto, afligido y todos los sinónimos que se le parezcan, aun así no sería sufriente para España.

"_La realidad es que cuando una nación enferma es por razones muy distintas a las de un humano común y corriente. Una nación enferma cuando su economía es baja, cuando posee muy baja natalidad o muy alta mortalidad, etc… cosas que hagan peligrar a su población. En un caso muy grave, la muerte de la representación humana de la nación significaría la caída inminente del mismo país que represente. Y era lo que estaba sucediendo ahora"_

Transcurrieron algunos minutos en ese estado. La noche era inundada por una silenciosa aura de desgracia y aflicción, solo interrumpida por el sollozo de Francia, quien miraba el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del lugar. Hasta que Antonio, que no quería creer lo que sus oídos le habían dicho, rompió aquel silencio.

¿Cómo…como lo sabes Francia? – La pregunta de Antonio saca de su prisión depresiva a Francia.

¿De qué hablas? – Fue la respuesta casi inmediata de Francia, al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas y no apartaba su mirada del piso. A este punto se sostenía del umbral de la puerta para mantenerse en pie, por alguna razón, se sentía fatigado.

De que Prusia está muriendo ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tal vez escuchaste mal o interpretaste mal las cosas… - Un brillo de esperanza nació en los ojos de Antonio, pero fue apagada cuando los ojos rojos, por tanto llorar, de Francia se reunieron con los suyos. No había error.

Recibí una carta de Italia N., contándome su situación.

¿Una carta de Veneciano? ¿Cuál…?

Francia se tomó un momento para revisar uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, del cual extrajo un pedazo de papel arrugado y pequeño, y se lo tendió a España. La temblorosa mano de España recogió el papel y lo leyó para sí mismo. En él estaba escrito:

"_Para Francia_

_Francis si estás leyendo esto, soy Veneciano. Alemania no quería que lo supieras, pero creo que necesitas saber que Prusia está enfermo. Muy grave. Su economía esta terriblemente mal y su territorio demasiado dividido. Su estado solo empeora día a día. Austria accedió acogerlo en su casa hasta que la situación en su país se recupere. Ahora mismo está durmiendo, pero no sé cuándo va a despertar… si es que despierta."_

España no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. No era capaza de asimilar lo que la carta le decía. Debía ser un error, un chiste de mal gusto, y sin embargo, era evidente que la letra era del hermano de su Lovino. Con cada palabra la angustia en el crecía más y más, hasta que se hiso necesario detenerse.

Esto… esto no puede ser… nosotros ¡tenemos que hacer algo! Tenemos que ir a verlo. Debemos…

Lee el final – Fue la rápida respuesta de Francia, y así lo hiso España.

"_Francia… sé que quieres verlo, pero eso es imposible en este momento. Doitsu está furioso con los Aliados. Si te acercas, lo más probable es que nada salga bien. Por favor, no ocasiones otra guerra, nuestras naciones no serían capaces de sobrevivir…_

_Conténtate con saber que Hungría y Austria lo están cuidando muy bien. Pero hasta aquí llega mi complicidad. Solo escribo esto porque creo que Prusia así lo hubiera deseado y porque considero que es tu derecho saberlo como su amigo, si es que aún es tu amigo… Así que…se feliz… ganaste. ¿No es lo que siempre quisiste?_

_Adiós, Veneciano._

Cuando España termino de leer, no podía creer que esas palabras habían salido de veneciano. La guerra puede corromper… pero en Italia aun había un corazón que latía…aun…

¿Ahora lo entiendes? – le replico Francia.

Comprendo… - Fue la única respuesta de España - ¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarte?

Solo tienes que ir a ver como esta Prusia y al regresar contarme como esta.

¡¿Qué?! – Fue la inmediata respuesta Antonio - ¿Para qué quieres que haga eso? ¿No viste lo que dijo Italia? ¡Si voy Alemania me declarara la 3º, 4º Y 5º guerra mundial!

No, no leíste bien. Alemania está enojado con migo, con los Aliados, pero tú te mantuviste neutral todo este tiempo, además de que eres amigo de los hermanos Italianos. No creo que le importe una visita ocasional de un viejo amigo de Gilbert.

No lo sé… me parece arriesgado. Prusia es mi amigo, _nuestro_ amigo, pero yo también soy amigo tuyo y además yo estuve "ausente" durante la guerra. No sé si me recibirán ahora con los brazos abiertos…

Lo se… sé que es mucho lo que te pido, que es arriesgado… pero, si tan solo, pudiera saber cómo esta, o… tener alguna notica de él te lo agradecería. Ni siquiera con lujo de detalles…con saber que está bien te lo agradecería – Francia perdía la esperanza, no sabía si Antonio sería capaz de aceptar tal disparatada petición… y ni él estaba seguro, no quería perder a su amigo…su ultimo amigo.

España lo pensó un poco. Después de todo, Alemania no podía estar tan enojado como para mandarlo a patadas de regreso a su casa. Después de todo, Prusia seguía siendo su amigo, seguía siéndolo… ¿verdad?

Sabía que había estado ausente durante la guerra mucho tiempo. Después de la guerra civil, su país quedo completamente devastado, necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse. De haber sido de otra manera, hubiera saltado enseguida a defender a los del Eje. Es verdad, era neutral, pero siempre se presentó favorable a las potencias del eje, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho para ayudarlos, la intención siempre estuvo.

Sin embargo, no creyó estar tan incomunicado para no saber que uno de sus amigos, uno de sus mejores amigos, tenía la vida pendiendo de un hilo _**"¿Cómo había pasado?" **_ Se cuestionó.

Decidió que también quería llegar al fondo de esto… no perder la esperanza.

Está bien Francis. Lo hare – Los ojos de Francia se iluminaron con la misma intensidad con la que Antonio momentos antes lo había hecho.

¿De-de verdad? ¡Gracias Antonio! ¡_Remercie_! – Fue la eufórica respuesta de Francis, al tiempo que abrazaba a Antonio y de nuevo una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Comenzaba a sentir como la piedra en su corazón comenzaba a achicarse.

Pero primero respóndeme – Francis se sorprendió un poco, pero escucho – ¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa? – Todo en vano, la piedra volvía a estar allí.

Francia estaba harto. Se desplomo sobre el piso y quedo sentado, con la espalda contra el umbral. No le importaba si quedaba en ridículo, pero… ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. Había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

¡¿Francia?! ¡¿Francis que te pasa?! ¡¿Te duele algo?! – Fue la asustada pregunta de Antonio, al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a Francia para poder ver como estaba.

¡No lo soporto más, Antonio! – Dijo entre sollozos.

¿Qué cosa? – Antonio no entendía absolutamente nada.

La culpa…todo esto es mi culpa, Gil está enfermo… por mi culpa. Pude haberlo salvado, pero no lo hice… por miedo a los Aliados. Quería demostrarles que podía ser igual de fuerte que ellos… y solo demostré que soy un cobarde que solo piensa en sí mismo.

¿De qué hablas Francia? Tranquilo, escucha… cuéntamelo todo despacio y con detalles _¿okey, tío?_

Bien… todo ocurrió durante la guerra…

"_A veces la culpa es más mortal que un cuchillo afilado (…) el cuchillo hiere, pero la herida es del cuerpo y por eso puede sanar; la culpa te destruye por dentro y se aloja en la mente, por lo tanto, depende de la persona si quiere salvase… o no"_

_*Flashback de Francia*_

Recuerdo que me había infiltrado en territorio Alemán junto con mi ejército, ayudado por Inglaterra. Teníamos por objetivo destruir una ciudad al norte de Alemania que presuntamente servía como aeropuerto para bombarderos.

Todo estaba calculado y listo. Inglaterra distraería al ejército de la zona atacando un poco más al sur mientras mis yo y mis tropas emboscábamos la base. Nada parecía extraño ni fuera de lo normal… di la orden de ataque y los soldados avanzaron. Como me lo esperaba nada se interpuso en nuestro camino, hasta que llegue a la ciudad y quede impactado:

No había aeropuertos o aviones, no había bases alemanas, ni siquiera soldados. No había nada que indicara la presencia de fuerza militar o algo que se le pareciera. Era una ciudad común y corriente, con edificios normales, calles de piedra y grades praderas llenas de animales de granja de todo tipo; Que corrieron todos espantados, en grandes manadas, al ver llegar mi ejército. Más que una batalla fue una completa masacre de granjeros.

No entendía que pasaba. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Me había equivocado de ciudad? Si era así ¿Por qué Inglaterra no me advirtió? ¿Nos equivocamos los dos? O tal vez… ¿era la ciudad correcta y todos los aliados nos habíamos confundido con mala información? Lo que sea, pero no era posible que esto sea lo que queríamos lograr ¿Por qué Alfred y los demás hubieran querido destruir un simple poblado de granjeros? Demasiadas preguntas, pocas respuestas…

¡_Stupid frog_! - escuche que alguien me llamaba por detrás, y yo sabía perfectamente quién era - ¿Qué haces? ¡Hay que irnos! Dile a tus soldados que emprendan la retirada y vámonos ¿o acaso quieres que el ejército Alemán te atrape? Aunque…pensándolo bien, quédate – Arthur, siempre tan simpático con migo. Pero no lo entendía ¿no se suponía que él debería estar más al sur en medio de una batalla?

_Angleterre_, algo terrible ha sucedido, ¡nos equivocamos de ciudad! – Le dije, pensando que el reaccionaria igual de impactado que yo, pero no se le movió ni un cabello de sus pobladas cejas; en cambio miro la ciudad y me respondió:

No, todo está en orden, esta es la ciudad correcta – Luego me miro, arqueo una ceja y se dispuso a marcharse.

¡¿Pero qué dices?! – le respondí indignado - ¡_mon dieu_, se suponía que debíamos atacar una base militar con bombarderos y esto es solo un poblado de granjeros! ¡Ni siquiera hay soldados aquí! ¡¿Quieres decirme como se supone que todo está en orden?!

En realidad, torpe _frog_, atacar esta ciudad de granjeros fue el plan verdadero desde el principio, lo de la base y los bombarderos fue solo una excusa que inventamos el resto de los Aliados para que colaboraras.

¿¡QUE?! –No podía creerlo, acaso me habían… ¿engañado? ¿cómo era posible?- ¿¡Como que excusa!?

Así es, el resto de los Aliados y yo coincidimos en que eres tan sensible ante estas cosas que de una manera u otra te reusarías a atacar un simple poblado de campesinos por tu "moral". Así que simplemente te mentimos. Inventamos la excusa del aeropuerto y, con mi respaldo, sabíamos que no te rehusarías. Y el plan salió a la perfección.

¿¡PERO DE QUE ME HABLAS INGLATERRA!? – Ya no solo estaba indignado, estaba furioso, se habían atrevido a engañarme con tal viles intenciones que simplemente estalle - ¿¡Cómo es posible que hayan tenido el descaro de engañarme para cometer tal atrocidad!? ¡Se supone que peleamos contra soldados, PEROSNAS ARMADAS Y CAPACITADAS PARA LUCHAR! ¡No contra gente inocente que jamás represento ninguna amenaza contra nosotros! ¡¿Con que propósito?!

Estratégico – Fue la seca y sencilla respuesta de ese ex-vándalo – Este lugar será una buena base militar para los Aliados, tiene una excelente ubicación geográfica que nos dará la ventaja contra el ejército Alemán y además…

¡AL DIABLO LA VENTAJA! ¡La sangre de cientos de inocentes manchan mis manos! ¡¿Y tú tan tranquilo?!

¿Vez, _frog_? ¡Esa es la actitud por la que los Aliados te consideramos tan débil! - ¿Débil? El me llamo débil…todos los Aliados al parecer – Eres demasiado sensible, ¡solo mírame! ¿Acaso parezco impactado? ¡No! Jamás olvides que estas personas, peligrosas o no, son nuestros enemigos. Esto es una GUERRA, donde gana el más fuerte e inteligente, no el más moralista, no existe el "_amour_" dentro de su definición. ¡Esto es pura estrategia y fuerza bruta! ¿Qué importa si son solados o no? Son cadáveres Alemanes y punto. ¿Comprendes, _stupid frog_?

Si… lo comprendo – Dije entre dientes, aguantando mi ira en mis puños, reprimiendo las ganas de golpear a ese ex-vándalo que se cree un caballero – Solo…iré a darles sepultura.

¿Qué? ¿Sepultura? ¿Para qué? Pierdes tu tiempo… envuélvelos en mantas como todos los demás y vámonos ya. Deja que Rusia y sus tropas se encarguen del resto.

No, son mis tropas y mis víctimas, y quiero darles su último derecho de una sepultura digna. No encomendare sus almas a ese Ruso, lo más probable es que los queme o algo así… y no quiero eso. Se merecen respeto, SEAN ENEMIGOS O NO. Vete tu solo si quieres.

Nunca cambiaras… has lo que quieras _frog_, si el ejerció Alemán te atrapa me avisas, así organizó una fiesta jajaja – Se reía Inglaterra, a la vez que comenzó a alejarse, al tiempo que yo caminaba hacia el poblado al encuentro de mis soldados, pero decidí dedicarle unas últimas palabras más al Británico.

¡ah! Y _Algleterre_…

¿Qué quieres? – me contesto molesto, al parecer harto de escuchar mi voz, como siempre.

Dile a los Aliados que si vuelven a engañarme así, el trio eje pasara a ser cuarteto.

Jajaja No me hagas reír Francia, ni el trio eje es tan tonto para aceptarte de aliado jajaja – Inglaterra se regodeaba de lo que él pensaba, era un victoria más sobre mi… pensaba…

¿Te das cuenta que acabas de decirte tonto a ti mismo? – Reí entre dientes, al mismo tiempo que la risa de Inglaterra se apagaba y, en cambio, fue remplazada por su típico ceño fruncido.

_¡Stupid frog! ¡Bloody hell!_ – Me grito mientras se alejaba furioso. Yo continúe mi camino, feliz por mi infantil pero divertida mini-victoria sobre el inglés.

Seguí mí camino hacia el poblado, a mi paso podía ver como habían quedado las cosas después de asedio de mis soldados: Destrucción y muerte.

Los cadáveres de tanto mujeres como niños se apilaban en montañas, al tiempo que mis soldados las cubrían con mantas y las transportaban hacia una fosa común que improvisadamente habían cavado. Sentí un a mescla de lastima y nauseas.

No era que no estuviera acostumbrado a ver cadáveres, después de todo era una guerra, pero jamás me imagine envuelto en una situación si: mujeres jóvenes y niños… todos habían perdido la vida de manera tan horrible por tan macabras intenciones de codicia.

Después de haber vivido toda mi vida entre perfumes y rosas, acostumbrado a hacer de mí alrededor una obra de arte, la guerra me parecía cruel e inmunda. Pero no tenía opción, era esto o dejar que Alemania cumpliera sus intenciones de apoderarse de Europa…

Odiaba esta situación de impotencia. Odiaba la guerra… o me odiaba a mí mismo por no saber cómo llevar una situación así.

En eso estaba, supervisando a mis soldados en su tarea de sepultar a cientos de personas, cuando de repente uno de mis soldados llama mi atención.

¡General Francis! – Fue lo que pude oír antes de voltearme y ver como dos soldados arrastraban hacia mí una misteriosa persona a la que le había cubierto la cabeza con una manta.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que traen ahí? – Pregunte, aunque creí ya saber la respuesta: algún campesino que se escondió y sobrevivió al ataque.

No…no lo sabemos señor, creemos que es demonio o algo así… - Dudo el soldado.

¿Un demonio? ¡Por favor! Esas cosas no existen – Les dije, pensando que estaban bromeando.

¡No es mentira, señor! – Hablo el otro – Tiene ojos rojos como la sangre, pelo blanco como la nieve y cuando intentamos dispararle las balas no le hacían nada ¡Es un demonio, un engendro de satán!

Por suerte logramos golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente, señor – Volvió a hablar el otro.

"_La representación humana de una nación es relativamente inmortal ya que su vida se nutre con la de sus ciudadanos (…) por este motivo, un humano no pude ser capaza de matar a una nación con simples armas (…) solo una nación puede matar a otra nación, ya que técnicamente, son las almas de todos los ciudadanos enfrentándose en batalla"_

No pude ver mi cara en ese momento, pero por cómo me miraban el resto de los soldados creo que fue algo para la posteridad. Y como no, esa descripción… me recordaba a alguien. A un viejo amigo alvino…

Bien, muestren me a este "demonio" – Les dije un poco nervioso, rezando por que no fuera quien pensaba que era. Los soldados descubrieron la cara y allí estaba. La inconfundible nación que se caracteriza por su albinismo…

¿Pr-pru-sia? – Tartamudee cuando lo vi. No podía creerlo, mi mejor amigo se encontraba atrapado por mis soldados ante mí. "_**¿Qué se supone hace aquí? " **_En eso pensaba, cuando Prusia se despertó de su desmayo al contacto con el sol.

¿F-fran-cia? – Dijo con su temblorosa voz, al tiempo que habría lentamente sus ojos y me observaba, todos los soldados se sorprendieron de que me conociera y con asombro comenzaron a escuchar y acercarse al alvino, rodeándonos – Francia, que felicidad me da verte…a ti… y no a agh… - Gimió de dolor, al parecer por el golpe previo - y no a… Rusia – un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo – Por favor, dile a tus soldados que me liberen, tengo que regresar a casa para mañana – Todos mis soldados me observaron al mismo tiempo, pude sentir sus miradas sobre mi nuca.

…

¿Francia? ¿Porque estas callado y me miras así?

¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le dije fríamente tratando de parecer indiferente, aunque en el interior solo quería abrasarlo y llevarlo lejos de allí.

Yo, estoy trayendo suministros a mi hermano… solo eso.

¿Lo estás ayudando? ¿a Alemania?

…si…

Eso significa que eres su aliado…

… algo así …

Después me entere que Prusia había formado un acuerdo secreto con Alemania, por el cual le proporcionaba suministros para la guerra a través del norte del país y servía como espía en las zonas limítrofes. En ese momento acababa de entregar un cargamento de suministros en una ciudad más al oeste y se dispuso a pasar la noche en este pueblo para la día siguiente regresar a su hogar, cuando yo y mi ejercito lo atrapamos.

Eso significaba que no era neutral, sino que era parte de la guerra y, por lo tanto, otro enemigo. Sin embargo, no había infringido ninguna ofensa hacia los aliados ni tampoco ayudado a Japón o Italia, por lo que no podía considerarse un enemigo "activo".

Estas eran las cosas que me hacían difícil tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer, solo yo podía decidir el destino de Prusia; quien se encontraba ante mí de rodillas, semi-desmayado por la falta de oxígeno de la sabana que hace momentos tenía sobre su cabeza. Por un lado, mi "moral" me decía que no podía matar a mi mejor amigo, menos si no era una verdadera amenaza para los Aliados.

Por otro lado, maliciosa voz me recordaba las palabras de Inglaterra: como los Aliados me llamaban y consideraban un debilucho, un blando, y eso me inundo de odio. De odio hacia los Aliados y una sed de darles un trago de su propia medicina, de probarle que yo también sirvo para la guerra. Y, finalmente, una pequeña vocecita "miedosa" que me decía que pensara en lo que pasaría si los Aliados se enteraban que había tenido a una nación enemiga en mis manos y lo había dejado ir.

Al mismo tiempo, casi todo mi ejército había cesado su actividad para observarnos; no era algo normal ver a un alvino en esos días y menos a un alvino inmortal. Y mucho menos que esta conociera a su propia nación y fuera su amigo.

Todos nos observaban esperando un veredicto final, como si mi decisión determinara todo sobre mi, lo vi en sus rostros. Una cosa eran los aliados, pero otra cosa era verse como un débil ante mi propio ejército.

Los aliados…los soldados…las voces…pero ¿Prusia?

Suficiente, había tomado una decisión.

Comencé a desfundar mi fiel pistola de mano, una que siempre llevo bajo mi abrigo y que Alfred me había regalado al principio de la guerra como "muestra de amistad". Vaya que los estadounidenses tienen formas raras de mostrar afecto…

Pedí a mis soldados que lo levantaran y aponte hacia su cabeza, bien en alto, para que todos lo vieran. En ese momento no pensaba en nada, solo me consumía la ira y mi deseo injustificado de probarle a los demás aliados mi fuerza y mi lado insensible, como la de ellos, que podía ser. Me consumía mi propio egoísmo…

¿Francia? –Pregunto tembloroso Prusia, podía ver el miedo y el horror en sus ojos - ¿Qué haces? Yo no…

Gilbert Beilschmidt, mejor conocido Reino de Prusia, yo Francis Bonnefoy, te acuso de romper tu tratado de neutralidad y e inclinarte por ayudar a las Potencias del Eje. Por lo que oficialmente, para la republica de Francia, eres un enemigo. Por eso te sentencio a muerte.

¡No, por favor, te lo suplico! – sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y yo sentía el sudor en mi mano y mi dedo comenzó a temblar, al tiempo que mis soldados estaban casi estáticos, esperando escuchar el eco del gatillo y ver el rojo volar – Yo no te eh hecho nada, solo quería ayudar a mi hermano, por favor no lo hagas… Francis…tú eres mi amigo… mi mejor amigo… recuerda todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos con Antonio… los tres… y yo… te quiero.

Lo siento Prusia – le dije con una voz tan fría que me asuste a mí mismo – esto ya no son los viejos tiempos, esto es la guerra.

Estaba por apretar el gatillo, en segundos que me parecían eternos, pero una voz en mi interior grito _**"¡No lo hagas!". **_Bendigo esa voz desde aquel día. Pues mis propias fuerzas me fallaron ante la presión de la situación y baje mi arma, y solo le dispare en el torso.

Un grito de agonía surgió de Prusia, quien cayó de costado al suelo, mientras la sangre brotaba de él. Me sentí mareando y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar. No eran nauseas por la sangre, una nación con una edad que se respete ha visto y vivido ya situaciones como estas, pero algo en mi interior hacia que esa situación me pareciera repugnante.

Estaba por retroceder, cuando una voz, horriblemente infantil y "divertida" sonó en mi espalda.

Valla… no pensé que eras capaz de esto Francia, da – Me gire tan rápido como daba la fuerza en mis pies y pude verme frente a frente con el llamado "monstruo del norte"… Rusia.

Entonces recordé lo que me había dicho Inglaterra sobre Rusia, pero no pensé que fuera tan rápido. Si antes me sentía mareado, ahora me sentía peor, pues solo levantar la mirada para ver a Rusia, me hiso sudar aún más.

Entre tanto mis soldados se habían quedado paralizados con la figura del recién llegado. Ya habían visto a Rusia antes, pero nunca en persona, y por sus rostros, deduje que probablemente pensaban que se trataba de otro demonio. Y como no pensarlo… ¿quién ha visto a un "hombre" de ojos violetas y de 2 metros de alto caminando por su calle? A este punto mis soldados estaban al borde de desertar.

Debo decir que no es lo peor que he visto en mi vida – continuo Rusia – hay cosas peores, MUCHO peores. Pero viniendo de ti, te has ganado un punto más en mi lista de respeto, da.

¿En-enserio? – Le pregunte con un poco de lucidez.

Si, da. Ahora, en comparación de los demás estas… bueno, la verdad sigues en último lugar, pero al menos progresaste, da – Me respondió y luego esbozo su "tierna" y aterradora sonrisa sobradora, que me hiso helar hasta los huesos.

En eso escucho un estruendo, unos disparos y la tierra comienza a temblar. Miro hacia el horizonte y puedo ver a un gran ejército alemán que se acerca con velocidad.

Rusia, ni lento ni tonto, hace gestos hacia sus soldados, quienes toman posiciones de defensa junto a los míos, que comenzaron a hacer lo mismo. Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, cuando una mano aguantada me tomo por el hombro y me llevo contra una pared.

De esta situación me encargo yo, es divertido, da – Yo no podía entender como esto podía ser divertido para alguien – Dile a tus soldados que se retiren, quiero jugar con el ejército Alemán yo solo – Solo alcance a asentir, aterrado por las palabras que Rusia acababa de pronunciar y me propuse a alejarme lo más rápido que fuera posible de ese lugar.

Hice una señal a mis comandantes y estos a su vez a las tropas. Muy rápidamente estas retrocedieron dejando a las tropas Rusas (que no eran pocas) solas en el frente de batalla contra los Alemanes.

Fue entonces cuando repare en Prusia, voltee hacia todas las direcciones, buscándolo. Hasta que lo encontré en medio del campo de batalla, ahora totalmente rodeado por un gran charco de sangre que hacia resaltar su pelo alvino. Intente correr hacia él y ayudarlo, pero una vez más Rusia se interpuso en mi camino.

Te dije que te retires, no te preocupes por tu amigo, yo me encargo ¿Da? – intente oponerme, pero al ver que el aura violeta-oscura se empezaba a formar sobre él, inmediatamente desistí.

Me retire del campo de batalla, dejando una carnicería tras de mí y a mi mejor amigo herido en medio de un campo de batalla a su suerte. Jamás me sentí un ser tan despreciable en toda mi vida como aquel día.

Nunca les conté a los aliados sobre lo que paso antes de la llegada de Rusia o por que le dispare. Todo quedo como una de mis "locuras" ocasionales. Alfred me felicito por probar que las Armas Estadounidenses funcionan bien hasta en manos de alguien como yo (eso fue una ofensa, lo sé), Inglaterra me regaño por ser tan estúpido de no escucharlo cuando me advirtió sobre el ejército Alemán y Rusia se alegró ya que, según él, si sigo disparándole a mis amigos, pronto permitirá que sea uno con él. Misteriosamente China no dijo nada al respecto, pero por su rostro pude ver que me miraba con otros ojos, que su forma de verme había cambiado. No lo culpo… yo mismo no sabía que pensar sobre mí.

La base en si no duro mucho, solo unos cuantos meses antes de que el ejército Alemán la ocupara de nuevo. Buena base, difícil suministrarla. No supe durante todo ese tiempo que fue de Prusia o que hiso Rusia de él. Cuando se lo pregunte me dijo que se había desangrado tanto que había permanecido dormido por varios días.

Me dijo que cuando Prusia despertó no podía (o no quería) hablar, casi no comía y de solo acercarse un soldado ruso comenzaba a temblar y a pedir a gritos que lo dejaran solo. Por lo que había encomendado su cuidado a los médicos del ejército, los únicos a los que les tenía confianza. Aunque luego de unas breves charlas y de unos exámenes, los médicos dieron como veredicto que Prusia sufría algo así como fiebre y que, aunque no presentaba signos de trastornos mentales graves, era más que obvio que sufría de alucinaciones y ataques de pánico debido a la desnutrición o "algún evento traumático" que relaciona con ver soldados.

Eso no me dejo tranquilo en lo más mínimo.

Hasta allí Rusia sabia (o me había contado) sobre lo que había pasado con Prusia. Luego el ejército Alemán había tomado posesión el lugar y perdí el rastro de le alvino.

Por si preguntas, siempre intente volver a la base para verificar que lo que me dijera Rusia era verdad. Pero siempre había algún inconveniente, siempre los Aliados me lo prohibían o nunca era la ocasión correcta. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de volverlo a ver.

Tiempo después Alemania ataco y se apodero de Francia. Obligándome a refugiarme en casa de Inglaterra, para su desagrado. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez se hubiera enterado de lo sucedido y fue por la venganza, o tal vez fuera su plan original. Fuera cual fuera la razón yo nunca lo supe. Poco tiempo después, el resto de los Aliados lo acorralaron con las manos en la masa y dieron fin a su legado de terror.

Yo no pude participar de aquel hecho, pues estaba demasiado ocupado organizando revueltas y alzamientos en mi propio país para retomar la libertad. Al tiempo recibí la carta de Veneciano y aquí me tienes.

_*Fin del flashback*_

Antonio se había quedado perplejo ante el relato de Francia. Jamás había escuchado con tal horror una historia. Jamás pensó que su amigo podía ser capaz de tal atrocidad. Ya no sabía que pensar. Ya no sabía cómo confiar…

Antonio… entendería si me odiaras, si ya no quisieras ser mi amigo, es más, si quisieras golpearme ahora no te culparía por hacerlo – Francia hizo un pausa - ¡hazlo, ódiame, por favor! Me lo merezco… merezco todo lo malo que puedas pensar de mí y más… - Francia se puso a llorar de nuevo, hecho una bola en el suelo. Con un Antonio serio y pensativo a su lado.

Antonio lo observo por un largo rato, meditando. Francia por otro lado solo esperaba que este se desatara y comenzara a gritarle o, incluso, a golpearlo. Pero en cambio nada sucedió. En un momento dado, Antonio se levantó de su sitio y entro en la casa. Francia se sorprendió por este gesto tan indiferente y miro hacia arriba, solo para encontrarse con un Antonio a punto de cerrar la puerta.

Necesito tiempo para pensar – le dijo a Francia, quien comenzaba a levantarse – Si algo me han enseñado el tiempo es que el odio no es bueno ni solucionan nada, cuando se me hayan pasado los sentimientos que me inundan ahora podre meditar con claridad y dar un veredicto. Hasta entonces… buena suerte Francia – Antonio se disponía a cerrar la puerta, pero fue detenida por la mano de Francia.

¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué veredicto? – España lo miro por un instante y luego le respondió.

Es verdad que tus acciones han sido crueles, horriblemente inhumanas y merecen un castigo. Sin embargo, no creo (y tampoco quiero) ser la persona para dártelo, solo el mismo destino lo decidirá. Pero algo es seguro, has demostrado estar muy arrepentido de lo que has hecho y eso para mi es prueba suficiente de que aún queda un rastro de humanidad en ti. Por el momento no quiero darte esperanzas, pero dado que yo también necesito saber el estado de Prusia, iré a visitarlo. Pero no pienses que lo hago por nuestra amistad, sino por lástima.

Eso… significa – Francia dudo - ¿Qué ya no somos amigos Antonio? – Antonio solo lo miro en silencio.

Buenas noches Francia, que disfrutes tu victoria – Y de un portazo dejo a Francia solo afuera, en la oscuridad de la noche.

Francia pudo ver que en la oscuridad de la noche, la luz de la luna ponía a resaltar un papel que había quedado solo en el suelo de la entrada de la casa del español. Francia se agacho y cuidadosamente lo levanto. Era la carta de Veneciano… se le debía haber caído a Antonio mientras Francia le relataba lo ocurrido con Prusia.

Lentamente lo releyó y suspiro. Ya no tenía fuerzas para llorar… y aun debía volver a casa. Guardo el papel en un bolsillo de su abrigo y se dispuso a irse. Mientras caminaba por las calles españolas, reflexionaba:

"_**Por más que me duela admitirlo, hoy por hoy soy la peor nación que el mundo allá engendrado. Solo deseo, con mi corazón, que Prusia este bien, que Antonio me perdone y volvamos a ser el trio de amigos que siempre fuimos… amigos… ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡mon dieu! Los aliados jamás fueron mis amigos, en verdad, Prusia y Antonio fueron siempre todo lo que quise y a lo que siempre pude llamarles colegas.**_ _**No puedo remedar lo que eh hecho. No se puede cambiar el pasado. Pero, al menos… se pude intentar redimirlo. Y quien sabe… nada es eterno. Ni las naciones…"**_

Y eso, tristemente, es una realidad con al que pronto tendría que aprender a convivir.

Francia pronto desapareció entre las calles de España, junto a un rumbo incierto, pero algo era seguro: Las desgracias para esta nación todavía no habían acabado. Recién comenzaban.


End file.
